The Green Knight
by Jester of Fortune
Summary: A mysterious knight appears in Camelot, demanding Gwaine honour the terms of a challenge made long ago. Reluctantly, Arthur, Merlin and the rest of the knights accompany their friend to the appointed location where the challenge is set but what follows none of them could have predicted. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this hanging around for a little so I thought I'd post it up. Firstly, I want to say I have not been entirely faithful to the original story of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight - but I reason that's fine, since TPTB haven't exactly been faithful to the entire Arthurian Legend (that is not any form of criticism, btw); secondly, those that are familiar with the legends will notice that I have incorporated a tiny bit from other legends - it's artistic license and I know they are not from the original.**

** So, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Camelot. The sun was out, a mild breeze blew through the city and people went about their business happily or at least without much reluctance. The knights were out training, or horsing around depending on how you looked at it, and the air was filled with metal clashing on metal and the sound of grown men being slammed into the earth by their peers.

On the edge of the training ground, Merlin sat watching the proceedings with a smirk, while idly polishing Arthur's chain-mail. The only way knights could think this was fun was if they were already short a few vital brain cells. That was why losing the rest did them no damage. He winced as Arthur hefted Elyan over his shoulder and flung him to the ground with a dull 'thud'. Elyan floundered like a fish for a moment and Arthur, with a characteristic lack of mercy, dropped an elbow into his brother-in-law's stomach. It was enough for the knight, who raised his hand submissively and gasped, "You win! You win!"

Chuckling, the king reached down and pulled Elyan to his feet, giving him a friendly punch to the shoulder. "Your technique's getting better," he consoled.

"Thank you," Elyan replied, rubbing his stomach. "I think."

Merlin shook his head. Crazy. The lot of them. To his left Gwaine was struggling to even move Percival, who stood, his feet planted well apart, with a grin on his face and his arms crossed. After a few moments of futile shoving, the large knight stuck one leg out, hooked it behind his opponent's and with a careless shove to Gwaine's opposite shoulder sent him sprawling. Everyone watching had a good laugh at Gwaine's expense, which the the unfortunate knight took with a good grace by kicking the back of Percival's knee with one foot at the same time as scissoring his other foot into the front of his legs. Percival landed with the impact of a small tree and Gwaine jumped up with a smug grin on his face.

"You cheated!" Percival said with mock outrage.

"No. I took advantage of your overconfidence, my friend."

"You'd never beat me in a fair fight."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, that's not much incentive for me to fight fair is it?"

"That's not the point, Gwaine," Arthur interjected. "It's all about technique. No matter who your opponent is, the warrior with the best technique will always win."

Merlin sniggered at this and muttered, "Why don't you give it a try then?"

Unfortunately for him, Arthur actually had quite good hearing when it suited him and he overheard his servant's quiet insolence. "Is there something you would like to add, Merlin?" he asked with false interest.

Merlin stopped polishing with a nervous look on his face and held his hands up submissively. That tone never heralded anything good. In fact, more often than not, it ended with him getting pummelled by someone with a sharp sword. "Nope," he replied innocently. "Nothing at all, Sire."

"Really?" Arthur asked with unnerving friendliness, as he wandered up to his servant nonchalantly. "Because it sounded to me like you were offering to show us all how it should be done."

"What?" Merlin exclaimed in horror. "No!"

Arthur gave him a final feral grin and with lightening speed hooked one arm around his servant's neck, effectively cutting off his air supply and started knuckling the younger man's head with his other hand, heedless of his cries of protest. A few seconds later and Merlin found himself flying through the air and landing on the not-so-soft grass. The impact had not been as bone-crunching as he'd been expecting though and he had a sneaking suspicion that Arthur had taken the venom out of the throw at the last moment. Still it felt like someone had dropped a tree on him. He closed his eyes wishing the world would stop spinning.

"Oh stop being so melodramatic," Arthur grumbled, patting his servant's cheek none too gently. "Get up."

"So this these are the legendary Knights of Camelot?" scoffed a deep voice behind the group. "Bullies who can only beat up pathetic servants. No wonder the honour of these men is spoken of the length and breadth of the land."

The entire group turned to see who this arrogant visitor was and Merlin took the opportunity to push himself off the ground. The newcomer was clearly a knight, his armour covered in a dark green surcoat, his face covered with a helmet and sat on a large white horse, also covered in dark green trappings. There was an aura of power about the man that even the normally oblivious knights picked up on, but it was the raw magic the flowed through him that made Merlin stumble backwards. Never had he encountered such powerful magic in one being, not even the Great Dragon emanated such unfettered magic.

"And who are you, sir, who comes to another man's kingdom and judges so quickly?" Arthur asked acidly, pushing his way to the front.

"Who I am is irrelevant," the stranger stated coolly. "I have come to prove that the honour of the Knights is worthless." Removing his gauntlet, the knight urged his horse forward and flung it at the feet of Sir Edric in obvious challenge. Edric, a young but skilled swordsman, could do nothing but put up the gauntlet and ask what the terms of the duel were to be.

"It is a simple test of honour," stated the knight, his voice a deep monotone. "The challenge is to the death. You may strike me with one blow, I shall not resist nor defend against it. I shall deal the same blow to you but you must not lift a finger in your defence."

"Very well," Edric stated, drawing his sword.

The strange knight swung himself out the saddle, towering above the assembled men, half as tall again over Percival and pulled a massive axe from a loop on the saddle. Suddenly, Gwaine pushed his way to Edric's side and held out a hand in protest.

"No!" he cried. "Edric, it's a trick."

"The challenge has been accepted," the knight said tonelessly, swinging the axe blade into the ground. Percival pulled Gwaine away, although the dark-haired knight struggled and continued to protest.

The strange knight spread his arms wide. "You may begin."

Edric settled into a solid stance, drew his sword back and with a quick well aimed thrust, drove the weapon into the knight's chest, piercing cloth, mail and skin deep into the heart of his opponent. Almost as quickly, Edric withdrew the blade and watched with expectation clear on his face. The green-glad knight took a stumbling step backwards but even as Edric sheathed his sword, the stranger took a deep breath and stood up tall, drawing his own sword from his belt.

"A fine stroke," he said without malice. Edric's expression changed from confusion to horror as he realised the killing strike had not felled his opponent as he had thought and now he would have to stand the same blow. Only he would not simply shrug off the wound as the other man had. Oblivious to the cries of protest and horror from his comrades, Edric could not take his eyes off the great sword that would end his life.

Without hesitation or pity, the helmeted knight plunged his sword into the hapless young knight's chest in an identical stroke to the one he had inflicted. Edric opened his mouth in a wordless scream before his eyes rolled back in his head, the knight removed the deadly weapon and Edric collapsed lifeless to the ground. Elyan and Percival rushed to the dead man's side, Arthur looked like he was about to do something foolish and Gwaine stood rooted to the spot, the normally cheerful and laid-back knight reduced to complete silence.

Merlin dragged his gaze from the magical knight when he saw Arthur begin to unbuckle his arm guard with clear intent. The king's sense of duty and honour would force him to challenge the supernatural warrior despite his inability to win. Without pausing for thought, the servant rushed to his master's side and with surprising strength wrapped his arms around him, preventing him from throwing his arm guard at the knight's feet.

"Don't be stupid," he growled in Arthur's ear. "He'll kill you."

"Let go of me!" Arthur shouted, struggling.

Heedless of the devastation and fury around him, the green knight pulled his axe from the ground and swung himself into his saddle. He urged his mount towards Gwaine. "You have one week to keep your promise to me, Sir Knight. Or this shall be the fate of all your fellows." With that he kicked his heels back and galloped away to the forest.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Opinions? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to **Psirynn** (glad you enjoyed it), **Amethyst M** (as I said, it's _loosely_ - very loosely - based on the original legend - I know why the Writers avoided it and I have avoided that too!), **Said The Liar 13** (lol, it is a good one but I would Google it since this will not educate you in the story!), and **AnotherNamelessAuthor** (I hope you continue you to enjoy it!) for your very kind reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Arthur stalked into the empty council chambers, Gwaine and Merlin trailing behind him. Fury emanated from the king and both the men following him had the sense to stay quiet and wait for him to address them. Taking several deep breaths, Arthur turned and gave Gwaine an angry look.

"What did you promise that sorcerer?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Gwaine said emphatically, "at least I didn't know he was a sorcerer when I agreed to his challenge. It was years ago, I was out in the forest and he just kept following me. Eventually, I told him that he'd better back off and he challenged me to a fight. Anyway, he gave me the same terms as Edric, except he said I had to promise to meet him at Dolorous Guard in a year to receive my return blow. By that time I was too annoyed to really think about how crazy that sounded so I said 'Fine' and took his head clean off. I mean, it wasn't like he was going to get up from that, so I came back and didn't give it anymore thought."

"You fool," Arthur growled, "you made a bargain with a sorcerer and because you failed to keep your word, Edric is dead! Get ready to ride out to this Dolorous Guard." Shaking his head the king pinched the bridge of his nose, "Somehow we'll just have to find a way to defeat the sorcerer and stop you from losing your head."

Gwaine gave a slight bow. "Thank you, Arthur. I'm sorry."

Arthur waved him off and the dark-haired knight turned and left the room. Merlin turned to follow him when Arthur called him back, controlled anger clear in his tone. Sighing internally, Merlin turned back to his master and waited for the inevitable shouting.

"Never involve yourself in matters which do not concern you again, Merlin," the king said quietly.

"Don't concern me?" Merlin exclaimed furiously. "He would have killed you!"

"Maybe. But it was my duty to challenge him after what he'd done. You brought dishonour to my name and to this kingdom and I will not tolerate it!"

"What possible honour could there be from getting yourself killed for nothing?" Merlin demanded. "Don't think I'm just going to stand by and watch you die over some stupid, antiquated idea of duty and honour! I'm your friend, Arthur -"

"No, you are my servant, Merlin. My servant and nothing more and while we're gone you can cool your heels in the cells until you come to terms with that."

Merlin's stomach lurched at Arthur's words. To have his friendship thrown in his face was hurtful but it was not the first time Arthur had said such things in a fit of anger nor, he suspected, would it be the last. What did scare him was Arthur leaving him in the dungeons while he went off to face an incredibly powerful magical knight. Without his magic protecting the king and Arthur's own foolish lack of self-preservation then anything could happen. No matter how much Arthur's dismissal pained him, he had to make sure he kept the king safe.

"Please, Arthur," he pleaded, "don't leave me behind. Throw me in the stocks when we get back, or in the dungeons if you still want. But please, take me with you."

"No," Arthur said gruffly. "You're staying here. Now go and tell the Captain of the Watch my decision."

"Arthur -"

"Don't make me get the guards to take you down there, Merlin," Arthur said, cutting him off, pointing to the door, "just go."

Merlin gazed at the king steadily for several seconds, turmoil raging within him, before dropping his eyes to the floor and bowing his head. "As you wish, Sire."

* * *

Darkness fell and the moon rose high in the sky, illuminating the city below. Dim lights shone through windows of the houses in the lower town and the faint sound of music floated on the warm breeze. The muffled notes made their way to the king of Camelot's ears as he stood staring out over his city, anger and guilt warring within him. Anger at Edric's death, at Merlin's interference and guilt at his own reaction.

The door of his chambers swung open and without turning around he knew it was his wife. After all, there were only two people in the whole palace who would enter without knocking and thanks to his own temper, one of them was locked up in the dungeons. He listened to her soft footsteps and the rustle of her dress as she sat on the edge of the bed, expecting her to say something but she remained steadfastly silent until he turned to her. The look on her face made his heart sink. It was her 'we're going to have a serious talk' face. And he had no doubt he knew exactly what she wanted to talk about.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. "I know," he said, resigned, "I overreacted." Still Gwen said nothing, watching him with appraising eyes and Arthur had the desperate urge to shuffle his feet. "But he shouldn't have interfered. It's not his place, he's a servant -"

"He's your friend, Arthur," Gwen said sharply, interrupting him, "and he loves you. There is almost nothing he wouldn't do for you, not because you're the king, not because you're his master, but because you're his friend. And I would have thought you would be more grateful that he's still willing to put up with you after all these years! He cares about you more than he cares about himself!" Gwen took a deep breath and looked her husband straight in the eye. "And I think that you, Arthur Pendragon, would be the last person to talk about what a servant's place is, or do I need to remind you that you married one?" There was a time when at the end of such a rant she would have been horrified at her behaviour and would have stuttered an apology but those days were long behind them. Instead she arched her eyebrows at him expectantly and waited for him to say something.

"I know. You're right." He sighed in frustration, "But I was just -"

"Upset and angry over Edric's death," she stated, her tone not softening. "I know. But that is not an excuse to take it out on your friends. Especially not when they stopped you doing something monumentally stupid."

Arthur dropped his gaze to the floor his shoulders slumping. He really hated it when Gwen was right. Especially when she was right about how much of an arse he'd been. "You're right," he admitted. "I'm sorry."

Gwen rose from the bed and walked over to him, taking his hands. "I'm not the one you need to apologise to," she said gently.

"Fine. I'll get him out tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," Gwen said, kissing his cheek sweetly.

As he wrapped his arms around her, Arthur couldn't help but think his wife had just manipulated the hell out of him. But then again, as she tugged him towards the bed, he really couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the 3rd chapter! Thank you Healed535, **Said The Liar 13**, **sarah**, **Psirynn** and **Guest** for your reviews!**

* * *

Merlin sat with his back to the cold cell wall, his knees drawn up against his chest. As much as he kept telling himself that Arthur's dismissal of his friendship didn't really bother him and that it was just a fit of temper than had caused his outburst, he couldn't help the hurt that bubbled within him. Almost ten years. Ten years of faithful service, of putting Arthur ahead of everyone and everything else, including himself; of sleepless nights trying to keep him safe; of hiding in the shadows and playing the fool. All of it had been for Arthur but to him, Merlin was nothing more than a servant. Even now, when he occasionally tossed out the word 'friend' it only went as far as suited him. Beyond that, Merlin was the same any other servant in his mind - useful but expendable.

And it hurt.

Merlin swallowed thickly, forcing himself to focus on the more pressing matter of keeping Arthur alive yet again, because even if the king did not appreciate, or indeed _want_ his friendship, it was his duty to protect him. That would of course be quite difficult since he was locked in the dungeons for the foreseeable future.

The sound of keys clinking further up the corridor and the light of a torch lighting up the cell softly pulled him from his thoughts. Footsteps echoed down the corridor and then Gaius appeared at his cell door, his expression sympathetic.

"What did you do this time?" he asked fondly.

Merlin pushed himself up from the floor and went over to his guardian. "Nothing. Just stopped him from getting killed. The usual." There was a pause and even the young warlock winced at the bitterness in his own voice. "Sorry, Gaius. Thank you for coming to see me."

The physician shook his head, "You never need to thank me for that, my boy. Do you know how long you're going to be in here?"

"Until the prat decides to let me out." Sighing, Merlin rested his forehead against the cold bars. He needed to just get over it and start working on a way of making sure that the king and Gwaine came back in one piece. "Did you hear about Sir Edric?"

Gaius nodded and confirmed that he had, "Although only that a sorcerer killed him at the training ground."

"He was no ordinary sorcerer," Merlin said. "There was so much magic in him, Gaius. I've never felt anything like it - not even the Dragon is so powerful."

Gaius frowned at his ward's words. "What did he look like?"

"I don't know. He never took his helmet off but he wore green. Even his horse's barding was green," he said absently. At Gaius' startled expression, Merlin started forward, "Do you know who he is?" he asked hopefully.

"I know what he is," Gaius replied anxiously, "but why he would come to Camelot - that is another matter. The Green Knight is the living embodiment of magic, for him to ride forth from the Dolorous Guard must herald a monumental change to come. I fear for Arthur and Gwaine if they are to face him."

"I have to get out of here, Gaius," Merlin said intensely. "I have to keep them safe." He sighed but looked determined, "Tomorrow after they've left, I'll just have to break out of here and follow them."

Gaius studied his young ward for a moment, before placing his hand reassuringly on Merlin's shoulder through the bars. "Be careful, my boy. Not even you, with all your considerable abilities, can defeat the Green Knight."

* * *

Dawn came slowly, the sun burning through the clouds that had formed overnight, making the air humid. Despite the less than comfortable surroundings, Merlin had managed to drop off to sleep after Gaius had left the night before although his dreams were filled with unsettling images of a strange battlefield, where thousands of men lay dead and dying and crows circled overhead, savouring the feast to come. He paid little heed to them, or the men suffering all around him, his sole focus was on searching for someone but he could not find them. When he did find them though...the rage within him made it hard to draw breath, it was a dull ache in the centre of his chest that could not be ignored.

Actually, it felt bit like someone gently prodding him with their foot. In fact, that was exactly what it felt like. And they were calling his name as well.

It was not the nicest way to wake up but slowly he became more and more aware and dutifully opened his eyes. Only to find his master and king looking down at him, his expression alternating between frustration and amusement. For a moment he wondered what Arthur was even doing up, never mind in his room, kicking him into wakefulness and then the events of the previous day flooded back and he scrambled to his feet, demurely dropping his gaze to the floor of the cell.

"Is there something you require, Sire?" he asked formally.

Arthur sighed to himself at Merlin's formal tone. Of course he wasn't going to make this easy, no, he was going to do his 'good servant' routine and make the whole situation even more awkward. God, he hated apologising to people. It always made him nervous and gave him sweaty palms because apologies, proper ones, involved feelings and talking about them. And there was nothing he found more disturbing than having to discuss feelings. Especially with Merlin. Still, if he didn't do this then not only would the guilt tear him apart, so would his wife.

"Listen, Merlin," he began, "I realise that I might have overreacted yesterday. You were only looking out for me and I shouldn't have said what I did."

Merlin shifted his gaze to his face but his expression remained impassive. "It was your right, Sire. I am just a servant."

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Arthur's stumbling attempt to apologise to him, it was, he realised, that he didn't care. Arthur was always talking about changing tradition and treating people equally but the moment something didn't go his way, that noble mindset was out the window. And he was tired of it. Tired of being on the raw end of Arthur's not inconsiderable temper and tired of the thankless job of protecting him. He certainly wasn't in the mood to listen to the king work out an apology without ever saying the word 'sorry'. To be honest, he would rather forget about the whole horrible mess and just get on with saving Gwaine from the Green Knight.

"Fine," the king muttered. "All right, Merlin, I'm only going to say this once so you'd better listen. I was wrong; completely wrong and I acted like a total clotpole. I had no right put you in the cells and certainly not for stopping me doing something incredibly stupid. You stopped being just my servant about nine and a half years ago - you're my friend and I'm sorry for ever saying otherwise."

Merlin stared at his master incredulously. Why was it that every time he made up his mind to just give up on the man, Arthur managed to come out with something like that and make Merlin remember just how much he liked him? Indeed, who knew the word 'sorry' was in his vocabulary? With a mental shrug, Merlin decided to forgive the king; he was not one to bare a grudge after all, and Arthur must really be sorry for his to come down here and actually call himself a clotpole. Still, it was worth seeing how much he could get away with.

"So, you were wrong?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I was right?"

"Yes."

"You were a clotpole?"

"Yes," Arthur ground out.

"Can I have a raise?"

"Ye- What? No!"

"Oh well," Merlin said with a grin, dodging past Arthur and out the door, "it was worth a try!"

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, chasing after him. Seconds later, king and servant were busy bickering and shoving each other up the stairs.

The guards tasked with the job of watching the dungeons watched them go shaking their heads slightly, you could never figure out what those two were going to do next. Shrugging, they turned back to their game of dice. It was probably best not to try.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that makes up a bit for Arthur's pratishness in the last chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to **Psirynn** (yeah, me too!), **banhan**, **Healed535**, **SereneMayhem** and **Guest**. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

It was a sombre troop of men that Gwaine led through the forest towards his meeting with the Green Knight. Normally, the six men joked and laughed wherever they went, even when it was a serious mission. But this time all the men were tense and the group rode in near silence, Gwaine leading from the front.

Merlin was not sure if it was due to the tense atmosphere or if it was a concerted effort on Arthur's behalf, but the king made sure that the various jobs that needed to be done, such as tethering and feeding the horses and gathering firewood were divided amongst everyone, rather than being left to him, with the exception of dinner. Then again, that was probably a good thing - having seen Arthur try to cook a chicken, Merlin shuddered to think what would happen if he left that particular job to the knights.

They made good progress and after three days of solid travel, Gwaine announced they would be at Dolorous Guard by noon the next day. If it was possible, the atmosphere became heavier and even more morose. The men ate their food half-heartedly and stared unseeing at the small fire burning at the centre of their campsite. Arthur announced he was going to take first watch and patted Gwaine reassuringly on the shoulder has he walked past. Leon and Elyan were attempting to arm-wrestle Percival but there was not the usual exuberance as they did so. Merlin went over to Gwaine and dropped down next to him.

"How are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I'm not looking forward to getting my head cut off tomorrow," Gwaine grinned but it didn't reach his eyes. He threw the twig he was twirling in his hand away and sighed. "It's not the dying, you know?" he said. "It's that I have to just stand there and take it. I mean, you know me, I like slim odds but just standing there and waiting to die..."

"That's not going to happen," Merlin said firmly. "We'll figure something out."

"It makes me wish I'd done more with my life," the dark-haired knight said thoughtfully.

"You're a Knight of Camelot, you've faced down immortal armies and defeated powerful sorcerers," the servant responded,"that's not bad."

Gwaine gave his friend a sidelong look and smirked with genuine mirth. "Fine. I wish I'd drunk more."

"When we get back to Camelot, the drinks are on me," Merlin said chuckling.

"Really?"

Merlin looked over his shoulder and the leaned towards his friend conspiratorially, "All right, they're on Arthur!"

* * *

The Dolorous Guard was a dark, drab place comprising of a great stone hall, three smaller ruined buildings, a large overgrown courtyard, several small gardens and all of it surrounded by a crumbling wall. The intricacies of the carvings and gargoyles on the stonework were breath-taking in their sophistication, the gardens now wild and beyond control, had clearly once been beautifully designed and cared for. All of it now disregarded and left to dust and decay. Even the clouds hung low and grey over the old outpost.

"No wonder this place is called Dolorous Guard," Percival said, as he reined his horse to a halt in front of the hall, "it's not exactly cheery is it?"

"I was hoping for somewhere nicer to die, to be honest," Gwaine stated nonchalantly, joining him and swinging himself out of his saddle.

"No one's dying here," Arthur stated, his tone brooking no argument.

"Not today, Arthur Pendragon," the Green Knight said, appearing at the doorway of the hall, "you are right in that. But tomorrow my axe shall taste the flesh of your minion's neck. For now, rest within, the hour of your doom will come soon enough."

"Why are you doing this?" Arthur demanded. "We have done nothing to you."

"Nothing?" the Knight said, his voice still impassive and muffled beneath his helmet. "Look about you, Arthur Pendragon. There was a time when this place was known as Joyous Guard. It was a place of life and beauty, a place of solace and peace to any and all who would seek it out. But then your family purged magic from the land, and convinced and threatened others far from your own lands to do the same. Sickness and death came here. Where once there was laughter, there was weeping and terror. This is the legacy of your family."

"That was my father," Arthur said, "not me."

"I have no interest in your excuses. Rest," the Knight reiterated, turning to Gwaine and pointing. "Tomorrow I shall return the stroke which you bestowed upon me. Make your peace, Sir Knight and die with honour." His piece said, the Green Knight strode past the men of Camelot, disappearing past the crumbling wall and into the forest beyond.

Gwaine watched the Knight go, hands on his hips. "Does anyone else get the impression he's really looking forward to taking my head off?"

* * *

After everyone settled for the night and the knights finally fell asleep, Merlin took his turn on watch. Once he was sure that even Gwaine, who had understandably been restless for much of the evening, was asleep, the servant slipped out the hall and made his way into the forest. The moon was obscured by the clouds and it was so dark he could barely see his hand in front of his face, with a quick glance over his shoulder he muttered a quick word and a small ball of light appeared in his hand. A few paces into the forest he called out, hoping he might find the Green Knight and talk to him.

"I have been waiting for you, Emrys," the Knight said, appearing behind him and making him jump. "Come to beg for the life of your friend?"

"Yes," Merlin responded. "Gwaine is a good man. He doesn't deserve this."

"He accepted the challenge," came the emotionless reply. "He must honour the terms."

"But he didn't know the terms before he accepted! How is that fair?"

The Knight remained silent for so long that Merlin thought he was not going to respond and opened his mouth to continue his argument, but the Knight cut across him suddenly.

"Very well. Then I will give you a choice - your friend may be released from the terms of the challenge but Arthur Pendragon must stand in his place."

"What?" Merlin exclaimed. "No! If you know who I am, surely you must know who he is? You're a creature of magic, how can you want him dead?"

"I am not a creature of magic," the Knight clarified, "I am magic's Champion and I require his death because you, Emrys, have failed him. You were to usher in a new dawn, where magic was free and peace would reign but time grows short, those who would see this glittering future perish gather their strength and yet, the Once and Future King remains hostile to magic. A new hope must answer the call, one who will embrace magic and heal the suffering of this land."

"Arthur will do that," the warlock said emphatically, "he just needs more time!"

"Time is something he no longer has," the Green Knight decreed, tonelessly.

"But the prophesy..."

"The prophesy gives no name other than yours, Emrys. Arthur will die. Another will take up the mantle and you shall take your place at his side."

"No!" Merlin shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"You object because of your bond with the Pendragon," the Knight said, "but fear not, already the strength of that bond lessens. You have begun to wonder if your efforts are in vain, questioned why you should continue to struggle in the face of his prejudice. It is natural. It is the way you were made. Your loyalty is not to one man but to magic's Chosen."

"That's not true," Merlin cried, memories of his disillusionment with serving Arthur when he was in the dungeons fresh in his mind, "he's my friend!"

The Knight waved a dismissive hand, "You have many friends but you would sacrifice them all for the Once and Future King. This is no different. So you may save Sir Gwaine, you have but to sacrifice Arthur Pendragon."

"I will not."

"Then both will die," the Knight shrugged. "Do not think you can interfere with this, Emrys."

With that the Green Knight stepped several paces backwards until he was beyond the reach of the light and disappeared back into the depths of the forest.

Hands shaking and stomach sick, Merlin extinguished the light he held and returned to the hall. To hear he was to abandon Arthur, that Destiny had turned its back on their combined future was bad enough but to realise that his own doubts and frustrations were a manifestation of that tore at his heart. Surely, his life, his emotions, were not just mapped out and controlled by an outside force, his friendships and attachments to be picked up and put down at Destiny's whim. They meant something!

As he stepped quietly back into the hall, the warlock studied his sleeping friends, strengthening his resolve. The affection he felt for these people was real and nothing, not even magic would make him turn his back on them.

* * *

Everyone woke early the next morning, Gwaine bouncing around nervously, while his friends tried to act normally. In the absence of a better plan and to get their minds off the event to come, Arthur suggested the go out and spar, although Gwaine grumbled that there was little point, since he wasn't going to get the chance of a return blow. Still, the knights trailed out after their king, swords in hand.

It was the opportunity Merlin had been waiting for. He had spent the rest of the previous night trying to come up with a plan to save Gwaine and had come up with only one possibility. If he could place a protection spell on the knight, then it might be sufficient to ward off any blows the Green Knight might deal. The problem was that for such a protection spell to work, it needed to be in permanent contact with the target. Without standing in the middle of the courtyard and casting a spell in front of Arthur, there was not going to be a easy way of achieving that. Until he thought of enchanting another object which Gwaine would be wearing and luckily, the knight had left behind his sword belt.

A few short words later and the spell was cast, the belt looked the same as ever but it should now protect against any physical injury. Satisfied with his work but still slightly unsure if it would even work, Merlin took the belt out and offered to his friend.

"Don't forget this," he said.

"Thanks, Merlin," Gwaine said, buckling it about his waist. "I wish he'd just get on with it now."

"As you wish, Sir Knight," the Green Knight said, stepping from the shadows of one of the ruined buildings, his axe resting on his shoulder. "Let us begin." He turned to the others, gesturing for them to back away, "You will stand there and you will give me your word not to disrupt what must happen here."

At their stubborn refusal, the Knight shook his head and each of the men found their feet firmly clamped to the ground. Reluctantly, Gwaine stood passively, neck bared and waited to receive the killing blow. Without word or ceremony, the Green Knight hefted his axe and swung it with all his might, the blade whistling through the air and thudding into the hapless knight's neck.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **SereneMayhem**, **Healed535**, **Psirynn** (hope your furniture's OK!), **Said The Liar 13**, **Ash9** (lol, yes, Arthur really was grovelling there!), **Lady Willamina**, and **Felicity P** for your lovely reviews! I'm really glad you're all enjoying this so much! Sorry about the cliffy, I just couldn't resist...but here is the next chapter!**

* * *

To everyone's surprise, including the Green Knight's, the axe thudded into Gwaine's exposed neck and promptly bounced off, leaving only a thin cut, trickling blood. Silence reigned for long minutes before Gwaine threw back his head and laughed in relief, while his friends cheered and punched each other happily.

The Green Knight swung to face Merlin, who was grinning at his success, and pointed an accusing finger at him. "This is your doing! Do you truly believe you can interfere with Destiny's plan? You have changed nothing." The Knight strode over to the elated knights and grabbed the front of Arthur's chain-mail, dragging him away from his fellows bodily. "I challenge you, Arthur Pendragon."

"No!" the knights cried but they were frozen in place and unable to act as the Green Knight flung their king to the ground. For the first time, the Knight's emotionless facade cracked slightly. "Get up. For Destiny's plan to be fulfilled, you must die. Enough time has been lost."

This time is was Merlin who cried 'No!' but unlike his friends, he was unaffected by whatever spell had immobilised them and rushed forward to place himself in front of his fallen king.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot?" Arthur demanded, scrambling up, concern evident in his tone.

"Shut up, Arthur," Merlin responded, waving his master away and addressing the Green Knight. "I don't care what you say, this man is my friend and if you want to hurt him, you'll have to go through me."

"For goodness sake, Merlin," said Arthur pushing his servant behind him in frustration, "stop trying to be a hero!"

Heedless of the young king's anger, the Green Knight looked over his head. "You cannot stop this," the Knight said tonelessly. "You are Destiny's weapon."

"He _is_ the the Once and Future King," Merlin said stubbornly.

"Not any more," the Knight replied. "Even now, as you desperately deny it, you know it to be true. Do not fight against what has been mapped out for you."

The terrible truth was that he did know it. Deep down, in his subconscious, he knew. Arthur was not the great king he was once destined to be. There had, since he first met Arthur as an arrogant young prince, been an awareness, a pull that had always told him that Arthur existed. It was not something he had ever really focused on, since it was just there and was as natural to him as breathing. But now it was gone. Mentally, Merlin shook his head. It didn't matter, he was not going to be ruled so easily - just because some faceless Champion of magic told him that he was no longer needed at Arthur's side did not mean he was going to just abandon the man he had dedicated ten years of his life to. Arthur was still his best friend.

"I don't care," he stated. "I will not just give up on him. He's my friend."

"You, a man whose sole purpose is to usher in a new era, to stand by the side of the Once and Future King, would turn your back on this for a man whose entire life will be nothing more than a footnote in history?" the Knight demanded. "In a hundred years no-one will even remember his name and you will have been nothing but a servant."

"I don't care."

"Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" Arthur yelled, looking from one to the other, confusion written on his features.

"Very well," the Knight said, ignoring the irate king, "if you are so sure you would rather serve this man than use your gift for the purpose for which it was given to you, I shall not force you. But I cannot allow you to keep the gift granted to you. That must go to another who will stand at the side of the Once and Future King."

With sudden violence, the Green Knight hefted Arthur off his feet and flung him away, where he landed in a heap at the feet of his knights, and grabbed Merlin roughly around the throat. Ignoring the young man's desperate scrabbling at his hand, the Knight placed his other hand on the servant's chest and immediately, the ground started to rumble around them. Dust and rubble fell from the nearby buildings, the Knights struggling to stay on their feet. Arthur tried to get to stand but couldn't. As suddenly as it started, the shaking stopped and the Green Knight removed his hand from the servant's chest and stepped back, watching him. Merlin remained standing for a brief moment before his eyes rolled back, his legs buckling under him and he collapsed insensible on the ground.

Arthur watched his friend and servant slump to the floor lifelessly and leapt to his feet, yelling his name. Sprinting the short distance to Merlin's side, he flung himself beside the younger man and frantically shook his shoulder, horrified by the way his head lolled from side to side.

"Merlin!" He shook the servant again, "Merlin!"

Behind Merlin's closed eyelids, Arthur saw his eyes flickering back and forth. The immediate fear that his friend was dead dissipated, only to be replaced by a terrible crawling sensation up his spine. There was something wrong about Merlin suddenly, something that made Arthur reach up, with a trembling hand, and gently lift his friend's eyelid. His irises glowed with the familiar golden fire of magic, it was dim and sluggish but it was there. Arthur's heart stuttered with shock but he quickly released Merlin's eyelid allowing it to close before the rest of his knights reached them. He did not want them to see...that.

Standing up, Arthur pulled his sword from his belt and pointed it at the Green Knight. "What did you do to him?"

"I granted his wish," the Knight said. "He would not allow you to die so his destiny could be fulfilled. So this is his wish and his punishment." The Knight gestured in the direction of Camelot, "Take him and live your life as you see fit, Arthur Pendragon. You are free of Destiny and Fate's hold." With that the Green Knight turned and, ignoring Arthur's demands for his return, strode away into the tree-line, disappearing from sight.

"We need to get him to Gaius," Gwaine said urgently, picking up Merlin's limp body and looking at his king expectantly.

Arthur looked at his servant's pale face. Magic. The Knight had done something to Merlin, infected him with magic somehow and it was slowly killing him. It was the only answer because otherwise, the only other possibility was that Merlin had magic and there was no way Arthur was willing to accept that. For one thing, Merlin was a total idiot and you had to be at least vaguely intelligent to study magic. More importantly though, Merlin was his best friend, the one person he could, and did, trust without reservation; for him to have magic would mean that once again he had placed his trust in someone who had betrayed him and Arthur was not sure that he would be able to deal with that. It would be one betrayal too many.

So it had to be something the Knight had done. And that meant it could be fixed.

"Percival, Elyan, get the horses," Arthur ordered. "We're leaving."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I'm asking nicely!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm pleased by the response to this fic! Glad you're all enjoying it! Thanks to Amethyst M, Ash9 (hehe, keep reading and you'll find out!), Healed535 (I promise!), SereneMayhem, and rmatri540 for your great reviews!**

A/N 21.11.12: Ash9 pointed out one of the sentences did not make sense, so I've re-done it so hopefully it now reads right! Thanks Ash9!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The troop of knights rode hard into the courtyard of the castle, serious and sombre. It had been a tense three day ride back to Camelot and the knights had exchanged few words during them, and those that were spoken mostly revolved around who would take watch and keep an eye on Merlin. They had slung Merlin over his horse's back and securely tied him to the saddle, with Gwaine leading the horse. As they reached the citadel, Gwaine was the first to jump out of his saddle and lift Merlin's limp form from across his horse and started for the stairs when Arthur called him back and insisted he be the one to take the injured man to Gaius.

"Deal with the horses and make a report to the Queen," he ordered. Gwaine opened his mouth to argue but Arthur cut him off. "Don't argue with me, Gwaine. For once, just do as I say."

With that, the king turned and hurried up the stone steps into the palace, ignoring the startled looks he received from various people, nobles and commoners alike. Right now he couldn't bring himself to care that the King of Camelot was carrying a lowly servant around. For some reason he really did not want the others seeing the magic burning behind Merlin's eyelids. There was something nagging at the back of his mind, something that suggested that it was not as simple as he wanted to believe and he did not want anyone else to know until he knew what he was dealing with. He still had the feeling something was wrong with Merlin, that something was missing. It had become such a strong sensation that it was actually a little uncomfortable to be so close to the unconscious man but he pushed that aside. The most important thing was getting him to Gaius. The physician would know what to do.

Finally, Arthur reached the physician's chambers and pushed the door open with his shoulder, calling Gaius' name as he did. The old man took one look at the king and who he was holding and hurriedly pushed the books and papers that were covering the nearby bed to the floor.

"Put him here," he ordered. Arthur did so and stood back, while Gaius busied himself examining his ward for any injuries. "What happened?"

Arthur relayed the events at Dolorous Guard, although he found it hard to explain the conversation between Merlin and the Green Knight, since he was utterly confused by it.

"So the Green Knight did not strike him?" Gaius asked, frowning.

"No," Arthur replied, shaking his head. "Although he did put his hand on his chest."

Quickly Gaius pushed the cloth of his ward's jacket and shirt out of the way, drawing in a sharp breath as he did so. Burned on the young man's chest was the perfect imprint of the Green Knight's hand. It was raised and an angry red, with red lines extending out from it in all directions.

Arthur felt the wrongness that surrounded his servant increase all the more as he looked at the handprint. It was so intense now that he was beginning to feel a bit nauseous. He shoved the feeling aside with determination and shook his head. "That wasn't there when we checked him. Check his eyes, Gaius," he said with trepidation.

The old physician did as bade but quickly turned back to the king. "What about them, Sire? They are as they ever were."

"No," said Arthur emphatically, "they were burning gold! I know what that means, Gaius. I've seen it a hundred times before. It's magic. The Knight did something to him," he waved at the burn mark in demonstration, missing the concern that flashed over the old man's face. "Don't tell me you don't feel that."

Gaius looked up at Arthur seriously. "Feel what, Sire?"

"He's...not right," Arthur ran a hand through his hair in frustration, unable to find the words to describe just how felt. But it seemed Gaius needed nothing more. He hurried over to his shelves and returned with a jar of thick brown paste, which he began smearing on the burn.

"Tell me exactly what the Knight said to Merlin," Gaius ordered.

"I can't remember," Arthur said. "Something rambling about fate and destiny. Merlin seemed to know exactly what he was talking about, the idiot. They were arguing over whether or not I was 'The Once and Future King', whatever that is. Merlin was determined I was, the Knight said I wasn't." Arthur paused and frowned, "Thinking about it, he's called me that before. What does that mean, Gaius?"

"I've no idea, Sire," the old man lied. "Did the Green Knight say nothing else? Why did he do this?"

"He said that he couldn't let Merlin keep his gift and that since he wouldn't let me die, he'd granted his wish. But what gift? The only gift Merlin has is the ability to be the worst servant in the whole of Camelot but still have a job!"

The king knew he was being harsh but right now his stomach was churning with worry and the crawling sensation and his only way of dealing with it was to act uncaring. Because the moment he started to act like he cared, then he wasn't sure he would be able to keep his emotions in check. It seemed though that Gaius was not really paying attention to his king's words anymore, he sank onto the stool near the bed and hand a hand through his ward's hair, tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh my poor boy," he muttered, "I warned you."

"Gaius," the king said roughly, "what is it?"

"There is nothing I can do for him, Sire," Gaius said brokenly. "This is beyond me."

"It's just a burn, Gaius. You've treated hundreds."

"This is no ordinary burn. You know that better than anyone."

"But there has to be something!" Arthur growled angrily. "You can't just sit there and let him die!"

The old physician looked up at the king sharply, grief and anger written across his stricken features. "Do you not think that if there was anything, anything at all, I would not do it? He's like a son to me! His mother entrusted his care to me! And I have failed her!"

"Tell me what I need to do," Arthur asked desperately. "Please, Gaius."

"There is nothing," Gaius said sadly, "we can do."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then explain it to me, Gaius!" Running a trembling hand through his hair, Arthur took a deep breath. He could not and would not accept that there was nothing to be done for Merlin. "He's my servant, my responsibility. He saved my life. I don't know how or why, but I know he did and I think I deserve to at least know why it got him killed!"

"It's not for me to say, Sire," Gaius responded quietly.

"Don't give me that!" Arthur slapped his palm on the table, knocking over some bottles. "Now tell me the truth!"

Sighing, Gaius reached out and patted his ward's hand before standing up and looking his king in the eye. "Very well, Sire. As far as I can see, it will make little difference now. What you feel, Sire, the wrongness you described, it is not because Merlin has been given magic, but rather because it has been taken from him. The two of you are so closely bound that you can sense it, while I cannot."

Arthur stomach twisted at Gaius' words. He had known from the moment he saw the magic burning in Merlin's eyes but he had not wanted to admit the terrible truth. There was no denying it now though. Nor could it be denied that Gaius truly believed that Merlin was going to die, otherwise he would never have admitted such a thing.

"So you're saying my servant is a sorcerer?" Arthur choked out, annoyed with himself for how upset he sounded. Unfortunately, the lump in his throat made it difficult to talk normally.

"No," Gaius replied tiredly, resuming his seat, "I'm saying he had magic."

"I fail to see the distinction," Arthur growled.

"Sorcerers learn their magic," Gaius explained. "It is a tool, an instrument, that may be picked up or put down. This was not the case for Merlin."

"So you're saying he was born with it?" Arthur scoffed. People were not born with magic, they might have been born with the talent but it would only emerge if they chose to study and learn it. The very notion that people could be born with magic and never choose to learn it went against everything his father had ever taught him.

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"It's impossible."

"Rare. Not impossible."

The king paused and assessed the physician. It was not that he did not believe Gaius, after all the man had forgotten more than most men ever knew in their lives, but it was all too much for him to process and he couldn't deal with it. He refused to even consider the implications, to even consider the depth of the betrayal that was facing him. Instead, he ran his hand through his hair and drew a deep breath.

"What's wrong with him then?"

"His magic is gone, Sire, but it is as much a part of him as his own blood."

"Is there nothing you can do?"

"No, Sire," Gaius said brokenly, "nothing. Without his magic, he will die."

Maybe that would be for the best, Arthur thought. If Merlin was dead then no one need know of his secret, Arthur could call him a hero, allow his friends to grieve and move on. He would be saved the terrible choice of exiling or executing a man he had trusted completely for so long. Yes, it would be for the best.

Arthur drew a dagger from his belt, fending off Gaius' hands as he tried to stop the king harming his ward and placed the blade at Merlin's neck. One swift cut and it would all be over, Merlin would not even awaken, he would be dead within moments and then he could turn his back and pretend these years had meant nothing to him.

But they had. They had meant a lot to him. The man dying before him had faced down things that would have sent other men screaming in the other direction, but each and every time he had stood by his side and asked for nothing in return. Even the knights could not say the same. They did what they did out of duty and honour. Merlin was just a servant and there was not other servant in the whole kingdom who was expected to face down dragons and sorcerers. That sort of loyalty could not be faked, surely? Even if he had magic, it did not change that he had stood with the king through thick and thin.

Even if he had lied, then Arthur's sense of honour could not allow him to kill the man who had done so much for him, sorcerer or not.

Putting the dagger back in his belt, he turned to Gaius, who was still protesting and sighed. "I'm not going to hurt him, Gaius. Do you think he'll wake up?"

"No, my Lord. I think it unlikely."

"Do what you can to make him comfortable," Arthur said, heading to the door. "Send word when it's over. I'll ensure...arrangements are made."

And with that the king left the physician's chambers and did not look back.

* * *

**A/N: Ummm, I'm sorry? Just trust me OK? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! There's not much left of this story...**

**Thanks to **teacupcococake**, **SereneMayhem**, **Amethyst M**, and **Healed535** (lol, really Arthur isn't a bad guy, he's just very upset and confused - it's making him act funny...hopefully this chapter should help some!) for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Arthur sat on the end of his bed, staring at the floor. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. Something kept nagging at him, telling him he should do something, anything to save Merlin but he pushed it aside. Merlin had lied to him. For so many years, he had looked Arthur in the face and lied without hesitation. Everything had been false and yet another person had manipulated him. His sister, his uncle, even his wife, they had all betrayed him. And now Merlin, the one person he had trusted above all others. It must be his fault somehow, he clearly was unable to inspire loyalty in people.

But Merlin had been loyal. He'd followed Arthur through everything, even when he'd had the opportunity to stay where it was safe, he would ride out and face any threat at Arthur's side. So why? Why would he do that if he was a sorcerer? Never once had he asked for anything; he stood to gain nothing by doing so. The only explanation was that he had not lied about his loyalty.

He was still a sorcerer though and that made him the enemy. Merlin was his enemy. It was beyond his understanding.

Arthur was so distracted that he didn't hear Gwen open the door of his chambers and walk in until she was stood right next to him.

"Oh, Arthur," she said, her voice cracking slightly, "I can't believe it."

"What?" he asked, looking up at her in confusion.

"Merlin," she replied by way of explanation. "I've just been to see him."

Grudgingly Arthur asked, "How is he?" He hated the fact he asked, that he cared at all but he did. As weak as it made him, he cared. A lot.

Tears welled in Gwen's eyes as she shook her head. "Not good. Gaius thinks..." she paused and wiped away a tear. "Gaius thinks he won't make it."

Although he knew it already, to see his wife's sorrow was like a punch in the gut. Merlin was dying. His best friend was going to die and there was nothing he could do. Then again, Merlin was a sorcerer so it was a good thing he was dying - it was nothing less than he deserved.

"Arthur?" Gwen put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently to get his attention and he realised he'd taken too long responding.

"I know," was all he could bring himself to say.

Frowning Gwen took a seat next to him. "Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be with him?"

"Why? What difference will it make?" he replied dully, staring at the floor.

"He's your friend, Arthur!" Gwen exclaimed, horrified by his lack of interest.

Yes he was. He was his lying, clumsy, idiotic, sorcerer of a friend. He was the enemy. Arthur opened his mouth to tell her he would visit later but the words that tumbled from his lips were not ones he intended. "He's got magic," he said hoarsely.

"What?" Gwen exclaimed.

"He's a sorcerer," he repeated.

"Merlin?" Gwen said, dubiously. "How do you know?"

"I saw it with my own eyes, Guinevere."

"Perhaps you were mistaken?"

"Gaius admitted it himself."

The queen sank onto the bed next to him, shaking her head slightly. "I can't believe it," she breathed. "He's such a good person."

That was what made it so hard to accept. All his life, Arthur had been taught that magic and those who practised it were evil but if he had to choose one person he could hand-on-heart swear was not evil, it would be Merlin. Was that all an act? If it was then it was all very simple: Merlin had magic, magic was evil therefore Merlin was evil and his inevitable demise was nothing to worry about. It was what he deserved. Except Arthur knew nothing was that simple. Merlin was a good person. So what did that make magic?

"Do you think," Gwen paused disbelief on her face, almost as if she couldn't quite understand the words she was about to utter. "Do you think he means us harm?"

Arthur looked up at his wife, her image blurring and to his shame he realised tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. "I can't believe that," he shook his head. "He's always stood with me, faced any dangers at my side - I can't accept that he would want to hurt Camelot."

"Then what are you going to do?" Gwen asked, taking his hand in hers.

Arthur looked back at the floor, contemplating his options. They were depressingly few. Only magic could save Merlin and he had no access to such power, even if he did he wasn't sure he could bring himself to use it. Gwen squeezed his hand and responded in kind. If it was Gwen then he would have moved heaven and earth to find a sorcerer with the power to save her, he knew that without any doubt, because he loved her. And it was for that very reason he could not just sit idly back and wait for Merlin to die. Though he would never have admitted it to anyone, he loved Merlin like a brother and that was more important to him than any lies or magic. Bonds of friendship and blood bound them to each other, bonds that could not simply be severed.

"I'm going to save him."

* * *

Gauis sat next to his foster son, holding his hand tightly and willing him to awaken, even though he knew it to be impossible. Grief burned within him, as he watched Merlin fading, his cries getting weaker as the day passed. At his age he had never thought to be blessed with the happiness of a family and now to be loosing that family tore him apart. Earlier Gwen had come to see him, the tears in her eyes told him that Arthur had yet to tell her of Merlin's magic. No doubt once she knew, she would not be so keen to weep at the dying man's bedside, he thought bitterly. Merlin had deserved better than this.

There was a knock on his chamber door and it swung open but Gaius did not bother turning around to see who it was. It didn't matter. Confident footsteps echoed across the floor and stopped just behind him.

"How is he?" Arthur asked quietly.

The physician couldn't help looking up in shock. The last person he had expected to see here again was the king - not after his last words to Gaius. "He fades quickly, Sire."

"Are you sure there is nothing you can do for him, Gaius?" Arthur asked, walking around to the other side of the bed and crossing his arms.

"Nothing."

"Even if you were not hampered by certain...laws?"

Gaius studied his king for a moment, "Are you suggesting magic, Arthur?"

"If I was, then could you heal him?"

"No," Gaius shook his head. "I cannot give him his magic back and it is that which is killing him."

"Could the Green Knight give it back to him?" Arthur asked, careful to avoid the physician's eyes.

"He is the living embodiment of magic, if he could be found, yes, he has the power. But why would he do such a thing?"

"Because if he doesn't then I will destroy everything that magic stands for," the king said coldly. "The Great Purge will be nothing compared to the wrath I will bring down on his kind. If The Purge changed Joyous Guard to Dolorous Guard, then it shall crumble to ashes when I am done."

Gaius blinked at Arthur, shocked by the cold intent in the normally kind-hearted king's eyes. "And if he agrees?"

Arthur looked him in the eye, inclining his head. "Then those with magic will have nothing to fear from me."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Arthur's off to save Merlin! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter - it's a shorter story than my others! Hope it doesn't disappoint! Thank you to **Healed535** (see, I told you!), **SereneMayhem**, **photo100** (glad you finally were in the mood for it!), and **rmatri540** for your great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

He rode hard, refusing to stop more than necessary to rest the horses and continue on again. Merlin was getting weaker with each passing moment and Arthur kept up a steady mantra of "Hold on, just hold on" in his head. Occasionally he would even say it out loud as he applied the paste Gaius had given him to the steadily worsening burn on Merlin's chest. Raw and livid, thick red lines ran cross ways over his torso and down his arms, steadily working its way up his neck. The crawling sensation had not lessened but Arthur refused to allow it to slow him down. He needed to find the Green Knight quickly before it was too late for his servant.

It was night when Arthur arrived at Dolorous Guard, the horses covered in sweat. Silence reigned and nothing stirred amongst the stone buildings of the outpost. Carefully as he could, Arthur pulled his unconscious friend from his horse and carried him into the Great Hall where they had sheltered only a few days before. He made short work of lighting a fire, making sure Merlin was as comfortable as possible before lighting a torch and heading outside. It would not be easy to find the Green Knight in the dark but fear gripped him in its iron grasp. If he did not find the magical being soon Merlin would die and despite everything, the thought of Merlin dying was more than he could bare.

"Are you here?" Arthur shouted into the impenetrable blackness of the forest. "If you're here, show yourself!" Darkness and the echo of his own voice were the only replies. "I need your help! Show yourself!"

"You need my help?" intoned the Green Knight appearing from nowhere to stand at his side. "You dare to come here and ask for my help, Arthur Pendragon?"

"I haven't come for myself," Arthur said, facing the Knight and stepping back.

The Knight hefted his great axe from his shoulder and swung it hard into the ground, leaning on the haft. "Oh, you have. You've come because of your guilt. Because you realise you've been prejudiced and ignorant and it has caused the death of your friend."

Arthur bit back the angry retort that threatened to spill from his lips. "He isn't dead yet."

The Knight shrugged, "Details."

"He needs his magic to survive," Arthur growled. "Give it back to him."

"His magic was given to him that he might serve the Once and Future King and usher in a golden age of peace. He turned his back on that to remain at your side," the Knight made a chopping motion with his hand. "His fate is his own and no concern of mine."

"You were the one who took his magic and you knew it would kill him. Why?"

"Because he failed you, Arthur Pendragon. You were to be the Once and Future King - he was to turn you onto that path and to do so he was given two gifts: magic and his all-consuming loyalty to you. However, his love and loyalty overshadowed the reason he was given them and he would not do what was necessary to force you to change your stance on magic - the Old Ways would wait no longer and they have chosen another to lead this new age."

"Then why kill him?"

"I told him of this, told him he was to serve another. That you would die and he would stand by the side of the Once and Future King again. He would not accept his new destiny - the loyalty I spoke of could not be so easily severed. Instead I removed both him and you from Destiny's grasp. So I ask you, Arthur Pendragon, why should I help you?"

Arthur's heart sank at the Knight's words and he shook his head in denial. "He's a good man, he doesn't deserve this."

"So were many that your father put to death - that you put to death," the Knight opened his arms wide. "You see, life is not fair."

"I am sorry," Arthur said, taking a step forwards, "for what my father did; for what I did. If you want revenge, then kill me! I am the one who deserves it. But I am begging you, give Merlin his magic back."

"And if I did?" the Knight asked. "What would happen then? He would return to Camelot only to be executed by your wife."

"Guinevere would never kill Merlin," Arthur scoffed.

"No? You severely underestimate the ruthlessness of your queen. You dead, he, a magic user, still alive and within the borders of your kingdom? He would be dead before he could ever explain."

"Please," Arthur sank to his knees.

The Knight sprang forward, towering over the kneeling king, his helmeted face close to Arthur's. "Why?"

"Because he's my friend!" Arthur exclaimed. "He's my brother!"

"He has magic, Arthur Pendragon. You would call a sorcerer a brother?"

"With all my heart," Arthur stated vehemently. "He has done so much for me, without him I would be so much less than I am."

"But your own laws - "

"Are wrong!"

The Green Knight straightened, pulling his axe from the ground and started walking in the direction of the Great Hall. Arthur scrambled to his feet, having to jog slightly to keep up with the massive knight's strides. The Knight pushed open the door to the hall, quickly making his way to Merlin's side and dropped to his knees beside him.

Without a word, the Knight placed his hand directly over the brand on the warlock's chest and held it there for a moment. If the removal of Merlin's magic had caused the earth to shake, its return was the opposite. Dawn light shone through the windows and a calm peace descended in the hall and Arthur felt the awful crawling sensation rescind and disappear to nothingness.

The Knight stood and Arthur took his place at his friend's side, checking to see if the terrible wound was gone. He looked up at the Knight, "Thank you," he said sincerely.

"You were ever the Once and Future King, Arthur Pendragon," his tone softer than it had ever been before. "But his love for you would have never allowed him to push you in the direction you needed go - he would not take your free will from you and so I was sent to force your hand, to show you what life without your destiny would be."

"You did this to get me to change the laws on magic?" exclaimed Arthur furiously.

"No," the Knight responded and Arthur could have sworn he chuckled, "I did this so you would realise that magic is not inherently evil. That even those with it deserve your love and respect. What you choose to do with that knowledge, I will leave to you."

With that the Green Knight turned and strode to the door, pausing as he opened it. "Do you hear that?" he asked, almost in awe.

Arthur frowned and listened. "Birds," he stated carelessly.

"Life," the Knight corrected.

* * *

Merlin groaned as he came to, sitting up slowly and pressing the heels of his hands against his temples. "Agh, what did I drink?"

There was a shuffling next to him and a water-skin shoved in his face. "Water."

He accepted the proffered skin and took a sip. "Thanks, Arthur." Looking around he realised they were still in Dolorous Guard, although the atmosphere seemed lighter somehow. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Er, Gwaine kept his head. The Green Knight was angry..." he frowned. "That's it?"

Arthur sat back against the wall, resting his forearms on his knees. "So you don't remember him taking your magic?"

Merlin, who had been in the process of drinking, choked, spraying water everywhere. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shook his head. "Magic? What are you talking about, Arthur? I don't...have..." he trailed off, realising the futility of denying it. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to meet his master's eyes, his heart pounding, "What are you going to do?"

"Do?" Arthur raised his eyebrows. "What do you think I should do, Merlin?"

"Listen, Arthur," Merlin said desperately, "I understand if you're angry but I've only ever tried to protect you. I swear my loyalty is to you and to Camelot."

"Angry?" The king nodded slowly, "Yes. You lied to me. Ten years, Merlin. Ten years. A decade. Almost one third of my life."

The pounding in Merlin's head increased at his friend's words and he found himself floundering for a justification. When the time was put to him like that it was almost unbelievable. Ten years of lies and obfuscation were hard to explain when considered as a whole. When it was day to day then it was easy - the ends justified the means and there would always be 'tomorrow' to explain his actions but ten years of 'tomorrows' stacked up badly.

"Do you having nothing to say?" Arthur demanded.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered.

The king ran a hand through his hair. "As am I. Truly. I thought, despite everything, we were friends and that meant something to me."

"We _are_ friends," the warlock stated earnestly.

"And yet," retorted Arthur, "here we are - ten years of lies and betrayal between us."

"I swear to you, Arthur, I would never use magic to hurt you or Camelot."

"Magic, unbelievably, is not the issue here," Arthur said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I forgive the magic. I even forgive the lies."

Merlin frowned, confusion written across his features. "Then what?"

"You were my best friend, Merlin. You were like a brother to me and I would have laid down my life for you in an instant. I trusted you with things I had never told anyone."

"And now you wonder if you can still trust me?"

"No," Arthur shook his head. "I know I can trust you. Of that I have no doubt. What breaks my heart is that you never once trusted me!"

"I don't - "

"Ten years, Merlin! I understand that when my father was alive, you couldn't. But sometime between then and now...you could have told me the truth yourself, without leaving Gaius to tell me as you lay dying in front of me!"

"I was scared of your reaction," Merlin said, gesturing at the king. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you...Do you honestly believe I wanted to keep this from you? You're my best friend too and it nearly killed me to lie to you everyday!"

Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. "Was any part of our friendship a lie?"

"None!" Merlin exclaimed forcefully. "Arthur, I may have lied to you but my loyalty and friendship were real. I would do anything for you."

The king searched his face for long minutes and Merlin forced himself to maintain eye contact the whole time. It was this the moment where his destiny would either be fulfilled or broken, the shifting threads of fate twisting about him. Arthur's gaze shifted to the window and he nodded in its direction.

"A new day."

Merlin twisted to look out the window, squinting in the bright light of the morning sun. "A beautiful one," he acknowledged.

Arthur stood, dusting himself off and offering his hand to pull Merlin to his feet. "You're family to me, Merlin," Arthur said quietly but intently, not releasing his servant's hand, "and God knows I have little enough left as it is. I forgive you for everything. All of it." He pulled the younger man in for a quick hug before pushing him away gruffly.

"But you don't know what I've done," Merlin protested, wondering even as the words left his mouth why he'd said anything.

"It doesn't matter. All I know is that if anything happened to you or Guinevere I would never forgive myself - I realised that when Gaius told me he could do nothing to save you. None of it mattered: the magic and the lies, as long as our friendship was real. And if it was, I couldn't bare to lose you."

"Really?" Merlin asked dumfounded.

Arthur laughed and punched his friend in the arm. "Yes. But if you tell anyone I said that..." he let the words hang as a threat.

Merlin held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, don't worry, I won't breathe a word!"

"Come on, you idiot," Arthur said affectionately, throwing an arm over Merlin's shoulders, "let's go home. We've got work to do - a 'golden era' or something to build."

Outside the sun shined brightly against a brilliant blue sky, birds flying about with unbridled energy and slowly new flowers opened to greet a fresh dawn.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
